The Best Christmas
by Zephyr26
Summary: Akuroku! Roxas loves the holidays, but his family and his twin's engagement make this Christmas one he will never forget. Santa!Axel. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Eve!

**Hey! This is my Christmas story and I went through two other ideas that sucked before I came up with this so I'm sorry if it's crap. This is a two-shot with the Christmas Eve part today and the Christmas part tomorrow, and I promise I will upload it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! I wish I did though, that would be an awesome Christmas gift ;)**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Hanukah!**

Christmas was no laughing matter. There were always mountains of gifts to get, stockings to stuff, and turkey dinners to make. Having two children, an immature husband, and a stressful job weren't exactly making things any easier for Roxas. Not to mention the fact that his younger twin was suddenly getting married as well.

"No way, I can't believe that Terra really got you this. It had to cost a fortune." Roxas remarked as he examined the wedding band on Ven, who showed it off proudly.

Ven grinned. "I know, he's so amazing. And proposing on Christmas Eve is the best gift ever!"

Roxas dropped his twin's hand. "Well, you have my blessing at least. Maybe Cloud and Sephiroth will give Terra theirs."

Ven chuckled and rolled his eyes as he and Roxas continued through the mall to finish up their shopping. The mall was completely packed with last minute shoppers.

"You know, Cloud and Seph may not like Axel, but they love having grandchildren." Ven reminded his brother.

"Axel is, unfortunately, a part of the package and they have to learn to deal with that fact." Roxas said. His parents completely despised Axel, ever since he and Roxas had become friends in high school and started dating. Sephiroth had pulled out his long sword that was supposed to be a decoration on the poor redhead once when he caught the couple making out.

"I'm just waiting for them to come up with another way to kill Axel at Christmas dinner." Ven said.

"Or, if we're really lucky, their attention will be on you and Terra with your announcement." Roxas could only hope. He really didn't need yet another family dinner gone awry. Axel still had the wounds from the previous Thanksgiving dinner. Cloud had really let him have it that time: a couple blows to the head with his frying pan. Roxas shuddered at the memory. His family was completely dysfunctional and crazy.

"Dad, Roxel is crying again." Axas informed Roxas as he passed by him, playing what was more than likely Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep on his PSP. The eight year old's attention never wavered from his game.

Roxas groaned and put down the knife he was holding. He had been in the middle of preparing dinner for them tonight. "Axel! Could you check on Rox!" He yelled.

"I'm busy! Can't you!" Axel yelled back from somewhere in the house.

Roxas grumbled something along the lines of 'lazy asshole' as he wiped his hands and trekked into the living room, picking his crying four year old up and holding him in his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas asked softly.

"Axas is being a jerk again!" Roxel accused.

"Was not!" Roxas' oldest son retorted.

Roxas sighed. "What's even going on?"

"He told me he would let me play his game but now he won't let me take my turn!" Roxel complained, right in Roxas' ear, making the blond wince.

"I never said that!" Axas claimed.

"Axas, please let your brother take a small turn at least. It's the holidays, a time to be giving. Besides, I'm making dinner and I don't have time for this."

"That's not fair!" Axas argued.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Axel grumbled as he walked into the living room, rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked his husband.

"I have to go back to work in an hour." Axel explained.

Roxas' heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. "But… It's Christmas Eve."

That news seemed to have stopped the kids from fighting.

"I know, but my boss said it's really important." Axel said.

Roxas sighed, placing Roxel back on the ground. "Right, I'll finish dinner then and you can go." He didn't mean to sound so upset about it, but that was the way it had come out. He went back into the kitchen and picked up where he left off.

Dinner was silent and quick, and immediately after, Axel left. The house was quiet and Roxas used the time to prepare for his family to come over for dinner tomorrow evening. He cleaned the house as Axas and Roxel watched Christmas specials on TV.

Roxas was in the middle of sweeping the kitchen floor when the phone rang. He answered it, cradling it with his shoulder as he continued to sweep. "Hello."

"Hey Rox, it's me." Axel's voice came over the line.

"Hey, are you coming home soon?" Roxas asked as he stopped his chore and rested the broom against the counter, leaning against it himself.

Axel chuckled lightly. "Actually, I'm going to be later than I thought."

"Axel, it's after eight already and **Santa** has to come soon. I'm putting the kids to bed at nine."

"I know, I know. I can't get off until around midnight though."

Roxas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Guess I'll handle it then. See you tomorrow morning. I'll probably be in bed when you get home."

"Right. See you then." Axel said before he hung up.

Roxas dropped his arm to his side and placed the phone on the counter, rubbing his eyes. Both Axel and him had been so stressed and busy lately that this was a natural occurrence, but they had thought they could have Christmas Eve and morning without any interruptions. So much for that thought. "He doesn't even say 'I love you' anymore." Roxas mumbled to himself.

The kids were in bed, the presents were under the tree, and Santa had visited. Roxas took one last look at the lit up Christmas tree that shone through the darkness of the house. He yawned and stretched, too tired to wait up for Axel. He tip-toed to their shared bedroom and climbed into the large double bed. The space that he had felt suffocating, unreal, especially on Christmas Eve of all nights. Roxas missed the times when they were always in bed together, going to sleep in each other's arms.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, burying deeper under the blanket. Tomorrow everything would be fine, he hoped. Tomorrow, they would spend the day as a family again.

"Rox? Roxas? Babe, wake up."

Roxas groaned and buried his head further into his pillow, trying to get back to the peaceful sleep he had been in. Then he realized that Axel was talking to him and rolled onto his back, only to find the aforementioned redhead leaning over him on all fours, dressed in a Santa suit, hat, beard, red jacket, and all, excluding the belly. Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing at…" He paused to glance at the clock. "One in the morning?"

Axel smirked his trademark smirk. "Spending some quality time with my husband that's been long overdue. Santa couldn't just drop by this house without paying a visit to his favourite naughty boy." Axel traced a finger down Roxas' jaw seductively.

Roxas shuddered in pleasure and found himself grinning. "What does Santa do to bad boys?" He asked, reaching up to cup Axel's face and propping himself up on his elbow to close the distance between them enough that he could feel the redhead's breath on his face. He quickly removed the fake beard Axel had on. He looked pretty goofy with that on and his lips were hidden behind it.

Axel chuckled. "Let's just say that Santa is pretty naughty himself." He closed the distance between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Roxas immediately melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling them closer together.

When they were nearly out of breath, Axel was the first to pull away, a playful grin on his lips. "Merry Christmas Roxas. I love you." He said.

Roxas' heart fluttered. "I love you too Axel. Merry Christmas."

They brought their lips together again and soon enough, they were both naked and thinking how genius it was of them to make their bedroom soundproof.

**So, leave me some Christmas feedback! I think that last bit was one of the most sexual things I've ever written o_o I'm too innocent. Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve! Part two will be posted at some point tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas!

**I'm the first person up in my house and it's currently almost seven haha! I decided to be nice and let my family sleep a little so I'm uploading this now. Merry Christmas everyone!**

"Santa came! Santa came! Santa came! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Roxel exclaimed excitedly as he bounced up and down on his parents' bed to wake them up.

Roxas and Axel had been comfortably wrapped in each other's arms when Roxel had come in, and although he didn't want to disturb their moment, there were gifts that could not wait to be opened.

Roxas groaned, half in pain, as he begrudgingly opened his eyes. Axel grabbed Roxel and easily wrestled him into submission, trapping the younger boy and rolling onto his stomach to go back to sleep.

Roxel squirmed, giggling as he tried to get out of his dad's grip. "Dad! We need to go unwrap gifts!"

"Come on let's go!" Axas yelled, speaking so quickly that the sentence sounded like one word as he ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed as well, tackling Roxas.

The blond tried to make sure he wasn't hurt by his son and grabbed the boy, placing him next to his brother in between their parents.

Axel grinned at Roxas and winked. "We know Santa came."

Roxas smiled back, now wide awake. "Well, let's go see what Santa got you guys." He said to Roxel and Axas.

They made their way into the living room and Roxel and Axas immediately began sorting gifts, taking time to open one of theirs every now and then and becoming ecstatic about every amazing gift they got. After everyone had opened their gifts, Axel made breakfast and the boys played with their new toys. They all worked together to clean up all the garbage and then Roxas and Axel had to start dinner. At two, Ven and Terra arrived.

"It's Uncle Ven and Uncle Terra!" Roxel exclaimed when he opened the door to find the blond and brunette.

"Hey Rox!" Ven said happily as he picked up his youngest nephew.

"Ven! Terra!" Axas ran into the foyer and jumped into Terra's arms.

The brunette laughed as he picked up Axas. "Merry Christmas boys."

"Merry Christmas!" Roxel said excitedly.

Roxas and Axel walked into the foyer, the latter with his arm around the blond's shoulders. "Great timing guys. We just put the turkey in so now we need help with the potatoes." Axel grinned evilly.

Terra laughed. "Nice try bud. We're the guests, you have to cook."

"I'll help actually; you can take a break since you were working so late Axel." Ven said, an obvious knowing tone to his voice.

Axel took Roxel from the blond and Roxas and Ven went into the kitchen.

"So, let me guess, you guys had make up sex?" Ven asked.

Roxas blushed. "No, it was just… Quality time. There was no need for make up sex." He had told Ven last night that Axel had gone to work when they were talking on the phone.

"Was it nice? I know you two haven't even had an intimate moment since Roxel was born."

"Of course. He dressed up as Santa." Roxas said, surprisingly not embarrassed.

Ven laughed. "I can so picture him doing that. You have one unique husband."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, I know I do." He stated proudly.

Cloud and Sephiroth joined them just as Roxas and Ven finished up dinner.

"Roxy!" Cloud embraced his oldest son happily when the blond answered the door.

"Hey dad, merry Christmas." Roxas greeted. When he went to hug Sephiroth, the man's hand immediately went to his stomach.

"You aren't pregnant again right?" Sephiroth asked, throwing a glare over his son's shoulder at the redhead standing behind him.

Roxas blushed and batted his dad's hand away. "No! Of course not!" See? His parents never stopped attacking Axel in any way.

"Good." Sephiroth patted his spiky blond hair and pulled him into a quick hug as Ven and Terra joined them with Roxel and Axas.

"Grandpa, grandpa!" Axas cried out excitedly as he and Roxel ran to their grandfathers. Cloud and Sephiroth embraced the boys and then Ven hugged his parents quickly.

Cloud was the one to catch sight of the wedding band on Ven's finger. He quickly grabbed his son's hand and examined it. "When did this happen! Who proposed to you! Who!" He demanded.

Ven grinned. "Terra."

The brunette timidly lowered his head, afraid that he would suddenly get the same treatment Axel had been receiving for about five years. Ven reached back and confidently grabbed his fiancée's hand, bringing the man forwards.

Roxas knew why his twin was confident. Terra's parents, Zack and Aerith, are best friends with Cloud and Sephiroth. Axel's father Reno was never one of Cloud's favourite people though, and that translated to his view of Axel. Meanwhile, Sephiroth hated anyone who tried to date his sons, he had been that way since they were in high school. Terra had never been hated though, even when he and Ven had started dating.

Cloud seemed to search Terra's eyes for countless moments while Sephiroth glared at the brunette. Ven could tell that Terra was getting really nervous and cleared his throat noisily, making Roxas chuckle.

Axel smiled as he wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders, glad that all hateful attention wasn't on him for once.

Cloud finally sighed and broke into a smile. "You know, I'm very happy for both of you."

"What!" Sephiroth, Terra, Axel, and Roxas exclaimed.

Ven smiled as well while Roxel and Axas watched on in interest.

Cloud turned to his husband. "Roxas and Ven are twenty-three now, we shouldn't be babying them. They're old enough to make their own decisions, like we did. Remember how you felt with my parents?"

Sephiroth seemed to shudder at the memory and Roxas could imagine his grandparents being even worse. As far as he knew, his grandmother was insane and his grandfather was in the army, so he was relatively harsh. The blond twins could relate though since Sephiroth was a cop.

"Merry Christmas!" Cloud exclaimed, pulling Axel and Terra, both with complete shock etched onto their features, into a hug.

Ven looked back at Roxas and smiled, and the older twin winked back.

"Merry Christmas. And you both have my blessing." Sephiroth mumbled, obviously not completely pleased.

"Aw, thanks daddio." Axel opened his arms wide to hug Sephiroth, but the man growled and stepped back.

"Don't push it Red." The silverette said warningly.

Axel dropped his arms and Terra laughed. "Thank you Cloud, thank you Sephiroth." The brunette said gratefully.

"Okay, now let's talk wedding plans!" Cloud said excitedly as he pulled the newly engaged couple away.

Sephiroth turned to Roxas and Axel. "So, how long do you think it will be before they have a kid?"

"I give them two months tops." Axel said.

"I say a month." Roxas argued.

"I say two weeks before they go at it." Sephiroth bet.

"Go at what?" Roxel asked.

Roxas nearly face palmed. He had forgotten that his children were still there. "Nothing." He picked up Roxel and led Axas, Axel, and Sephiroth into the living room to join the others.

Dinner, for once, didn't result in the removal of deadly eating utensils from the premises to keep Sephiroth from killing a certain redhead. It was nice and peaceful and afterwards, gifts were exchanged. Roxel and Axas got excited when they got a mini car from their grandparents and they immediately wanted to go test it out.

"You can't ride it yet, the streets are covered in snow." Roxas reminded his sons.

Both boys were disappointed until Axel promised to take them out somewhere to test the car. Around nine, after an evening of catching up and talking about the wonderful Christmas they had, the kids started getting tired so Ven, Terra, Sephiroth, and Cloud decided to leave.

"It was great seeing you." Ven said as he hugged his twin.

"Yeah, thank you. I don't think this Christmas would have been so great if you hadn't announced your engagement." Roxas said gratefully.

"And here I was thinking that things would be worse." Ven grinned.

Terra came over to say goodbye next and he and Roxas hugged. "Thank you Terra." Roxas said.

"No, thank you. Dinner was wonderful." Terra complimented.

"Don't have too much fun with my brother." Roxas warned.

The older man chuckled. "I could say the same thing to you, except with my best friend."

Cloud and Sephiroth said goodbye to their eldest next. "Merry Christmas Roxas." Cloud said as he embraced his son.

"Merry Christmas." The younger blond said as he pulled his other father into the embrace as well.

"Stay out of trouble." Sephiroth said.

"Don't I always?" Roxas asked rhetorically as he pulled away.

Sephiroth smirked and turned to Axel. "And you, don't think you're completely off the hook yet."

Axel did a mock salute to the man. "Wouldn't dream of it sir."

"It's Sephiroth." The older man said.

Roxas' eyes widened. He was giving Axel permission to call him by his name? Now that's a step up.

Axel grinned. "Okay Sephiroth."

Roxas smiled. This was the best Christmas he'd had in years, all because his family was finally getting along.

Later that night, the kids were in bed and the fire in the living room was still burning bright. Axel and Roxas sat on the couch cuddled together.

"I'm glad that my parents are finally starting to like you. This was the best Christmas ever." Roxas said.

Axel smiled. "Yeah, now I don't have to keep taking those Tae Kwon Do classes."

The blond laughed. "You never took any Taw Kwon Do. The only art you were ever the master of is the art of dodging sharp objects."

"And that took a lot of practise. You're worth it though." Axel bent his head to kiss the top of Roxas'.

Roxas grinned and tipped back his head to kiss Axel's lips. "Merry Christmas Axel."

"Merry Christmas Roxas."

**Please review! :D**


End file.
